


Head Over Heart

by whootsies



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Humanized AU, Infidelity, M/M, this doesn't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whootsies/pseuds/whootsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finally pops the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heart

It was one of the most luxurious restaurants in town, Rick pointed out with a grin. One of the most expensive, too.

Craig nodded as he handed his menu back to the tuxedo-clad waiter. Rick was sure to tell him to dress in his finest clothes, and he had listened, he noticed; Craig was wearing a black tie and light pink dress shirt, covered mostly by his vest. He looked absolutely stunning, if one asked Rick.

Good, because this was going to be a night to remember.

They made small talk until their food arrived; Rick chatted about the new test chamber designs and how they were coming nicely, Craig mentioned how he was up to his knees in paperwork.

"How's Chell?" Craig asked with a small smile.

Rick's brow furrowed. That was an unusual question to ask, about a coworker and casual acquaintance, of all people. "She's… fine. Why're ya' askin', Peaches?"

Craig shook his head. "Just wondering," as he returned to his meal.

The small talk continued, and spanned from the topic of Wheatley's latest hijinks to the growing insanity of Mr. Johnson. It was a pleasant, routine date.

And it was time to change that.

Craig pushed his almost clean plate a few inches away from him, and took the napkin out of his lap. "Ready to get the check?"

"Actually, no," Rick grinned and stood from his chair. "There's somethin' I wanted ta' ask ya' first." Walking around the table, he stopped at Craig's side. The blond looked up at him curiously, and pulled his chair out enough that he was almost facing his boyfriend.

"Rick, what's going on?"

Rick bit his lip and didn't respond. Lowering himself down on one knee, he took Craig's hand from his lap and gazed up at him.

"Peaches, y'know I'm not too good with th'emotional stuff, so I'll git right to it."

Several other patrons of the restaurant had noticed, and excitedly turned towards the couple.

"Oh god," Craig whispered, his eyes growing wide behind his lenses.

"You make me th' happiest I've ever been. I'm lonely when yer not around. I love ya' more than anythin'."

Craig swallowed; some of the other patrons cooed.

Reaching inside his jacket, Rick pulled out a velvet-colored box. He released Craig's hand to pull it open, revealing a beautiful, silver ring with three rosy gems in it, all surrounded by a small cloud of diamonds.

"Craig Schwartz, will ya' marry me?"

The entire restaurant joined in one big 'aww'. Some started cheering, 'Say yes! Say yes!' and others encouraged with various praises.

Rick took the ring out of the box; setting the box on the table next to him, he clasped Craig's limp hand once more and slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

He looked up hopefully at the blond. "So, what d'ya say?"

Craig took his hand from Rick and cast a long, blank stare at the ring. The patrons were getting impatient, and they watched the couple closely.

"Oh, Rick," Craig breathed. "No."

A few patrons gasped.

Rick was taken aback, a shock ran through him. "Wh-what?" he asked in a near whisper.

Craig shook his head, as casually as though if Rick had asked him if he was busy, or if he wanted something from the kitchen. "No. I can't."

"What- what d'ya mean? Don't you love me? Don't ya' wanna spend th' rest of yer life with me, like I wanna with you?"

He reached his hand out to stroke Rick's cheek. "Of course I love you," he said softly. "But it wouldn't work," his voice returned to its normal hardness.

Rick was completely stiff. "What in the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Well, for one, I want a commitment. You don't," Craig replied with a shrug.

"Don't want a- what th' fuck am I doin' on m'knees, givin' you a ring, askin' you t'marry me, then?" Rick seethed.

"What about Chell? You were flirting with her the other day," Craig said almost completely deadpan.

"No, I wasn't!"

A bitter smile crossed Craig's face. "You called her 'the most attractive thing to come your way in a long time'."

Rick's face flooded with heat, his heart began to pound. "…you heard that?"

"The entire thing," Craig said almost snidely.

A bead of sweat ran down Rick's temple; it suddenly seemed so hot in that restaurant. "Okay, I flirted with her, yeah. But you can't-"

"Rick, you're addicted to the thrill of the hunt. You'd never settle down with me. If it's not Chell, it'd just be some other person," Craig rested his chin on his hand. "There's no security there. I'm not safe. Did you even think this through, Rick?"

"But-"

"Did. You. Think. This. Through."

Rick hissed through clenched jaws, "Of course I did."

"We don't even want the same things in life. You want to run around and adventure, jump out of planes, hike mountain ranges, climb cliffs, move around. I've told you before," he glanced at the ring on his left hand. "I want a quiet, slow, rather static life. To stay in one place. Maybe even have a family. Admit it, you'd never spring for that."

Rick was silent.

"Did you think I'd just change the life picture I've had for years for you?"

"...I..."

Craig slipped the ring off his finger and all but slammed it on the table as he stood from his chair. "Think things like this through." Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, he slipped a few bills out of it and tossed them on the table next to his plate.

Rick was all but frozen in place; he slowly looked up at Craig.

"Don't let your heart speak louder than your head. Especially not in matters of love." Turning on his heel, he walked briskly out of the restaurant, his head held high.

Some patrons coughed, the second-hand embarrassment thrown over them like a sopping wet blanket. Some whispered, some giggled, some just tried to go back to their meal quietly.

Rick slowly took the ring off the table, holding onto the chair for support as he stood from his knee.

He was embarrassed. He was disappointed. He was depressed.

But deep down, he knew Craig was right.

**Author's Note:**

> things written at seven-thirty in the morning in a frustrated haze are the best, aren't they


End file.
